Loons, Weasels, Ferrets, and Toads
by J. Maria
Summary: random drabbles done for the lj communities: luna100, weasley100, malfoy100, neville100 and blaise100. SOME DRABBLES WILL INCLUDE HBP SPOILERS. Now includes the pure HP drabbles from 'Dribble Drabbles'.
1. Endings and Beginnings

Title: Endings and Beginnings

Author: Jmaria

Rating: PG-13

Characters:  
Challenge: 10 years

Words: 100

Note: Set post **HBP** (my first post HBP anything, actually)

She wrapped her arms around her tightly, watching the building as it burned down. Watching her business go up in flame broke her heart, even if it was just a photograph. After Dumbledore's death, her father had been severely injured and Luna'd taken over the Quibbler. Father's condition had worsened, so he'd been moved to St. Mungo's, the Quibbler offices had been destroyed weeks later, and Luna had no one. She remembered crying in the lobby, and someone holding her. He'd been visiting his parents. The Quibbler had been gone 10 years, and Neville had been hers for that long.


	2. Bruised and Battered

Title: Bruised and Battered  
Author: Jmaria  
Team: Keeper  
Words: 100  
Challenge: #11 Skin  
Rating: PG-13  
Pair: Blaise, Millicent

**__**

Bruised and Battered

Blaise had barely recognized the woman who lay curled up on his doorstep. A thin line of blood limped sluggishly from the corner of her mouth. She had been strong once, made of sterner stuff than even he. But the evidence of war was hidden on his body from his darker skin. She was as pale as moonlight, but now the marks of many blows clouded that skin, making it gray and unearthly. What beauty she had, was now stripped from her.

"What have they done to you, Millie?" He crooned, helping her to her feet. She didn't answer him.


	3. Must You

Title: Must You

Author: Jmaria

Rating: PG-13

Characters: Blaise, Millicent  
Challenge: #13: five senses

Words: 100

Note: Sequel to Bruised and Battered

He'd forgotten the feel of her skin over the years. Her callused hands that always knew where to heal or hurt the most. Her skin had been pale, always pale compared to his darker flesh. For being so pale, so fragile looking, she'd always been made of sterner stuff than he. And now hot water pelted her bruised and bloody body, making that flesh red.

"You can't change it, Blaise." Millicent said thickly, leaning her head against the shower stall.

"I could have -" Her hand reached out, clasping his wrist tightly.

"Must you go on like that?" She sighed.


	4. Visions of Excellence

Title: Vision of Excellence

Author: Jmaria

Rating: PG-13

Characters: Blaise/Luna, Millicent  
Challenge: #13: five senses

Words: 100  
Note: I like Millicent, so she pops up often in my fics.

He could stand there watching her for hours. She twirled carelessly in a circle in the clearing. Her golden hair and blue robes blurring in a vision of beauty. Golden leaves were tumbling about her as if nature too wished to join in this festivity of color. She laughed then, her silly little giggle that only he longed to hear.

"Blaise, quit watching her and join her," a voice said, startling him out of his reverie. Millicent stood beside him, a smile on her lips.

"I'm -"

"Blaise?" Luna had stopped spinning, and the first drops of rain began falling.


	5. Jealousy

Title: Jealousy  
Team: K (at blaise100)  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: PG-13  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Blaise/Luna, Neville  
Challenge: #14: Gryffindors

Blaise gritted his teeth, his anger rising higher every time he heard Luna's whimsical little laugh. Her blue and silver tie fluttered against her white school shirt, her hand brushing it off. Her companion laughed, brushing his fingers across the smudge of dirt on her cheek. Millicent smirked at him.

"Looks like Longbottom knows how to use his hands," she said low enough for just Blaise's ears.  
"Bulstrode, does this conversation have a point?" His voice was clipped and crisp.  
"Well, if you continue to glare at Longbottom, he's going to think you want him dead."  
"Who said I didn't?"


	6. A Thing or Two

Title: A Thing Or Two  
Team: K (at blaise100)  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: PG-13  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Blaise, Parvati, Lavender  
Challenge: #14: Gryffindors

Random giggle fits were beginning to drive him insane. Two heads were bent in -well, loud, obnoxious conversation that was threatening to make his ears bleed. Blaise groaned as another shrill shriek of laughter from the girls startled him. He glared at the snapped quill in his hands. The girls seemed to get a perverse joy from this.  
He really despised those silly Gryffindor twits. He grabbed a new quill from his bag and went back to work. Thank Merlin, Voldemort didn't have people like Lavender and Parvati in his army. They could teach DE's a thing about torture.


	7. Her Stare

Title: Her Stare  
Author: Jmaria  
Word Count: 100  
Characters: Blaise, Millicent  
Rating: K  
Prompt: Restraint  
Authors Notes: Slight HBP mention

__

Her Stare

The look she's got in her eyes dare him to say something. Dares him to make _one_ biting remark. Its a look he's gotten used to over the years, from the Yule ball in their fourth year to the news of Snape's betrayal in their sixth, and now to this announcement. She merely stares him down and waits for the inevitable. He smirks at her, watching her eyes narrow.

Blaise turns his attention to the man standing beside one of his oldest friends, his spine stiff and sure.

"Congratulations, Mil. He's a very lucky man."

"I - yes, he is."


	8. Hold

Title: Hold  
Author: Jmaria  
Word Count: 100  
Characters: Blaise/Luna, Millicent  
Rating: K  
Prompt: Restraint  
Authors Notes: Not connected to the last one, and way dark.

__

Hold

Millicent's fingers dig into his shoulders as he strains to get past her, get to the bed that holds his wife. His eyes are burning as he turns to face her, knowing his glare should intimidate her. But it doesn't, because she's never been intimidated by him.

"You can't change what happened, Blaise. You can't avenge _this_," Millicent says quietly. "She knew the risks, Blaise. She _wanted_ this."

He can hear the sheets being drawn over her, can hear the faint crying of his child. It's not an acceptable exchange, and it's the only thing that's holding him back from changing it.


	9. Fade

Title: Fade  
Author: Jmaria  
Word Count: 100  
Characters: Blaise, Millicent  
Rating: K  
Prompt: Restraint  
Authors Notes: unrelated to the previous two.

__

Fade

When did things become so backwards? He remembered the girl who never paused in her chosen course, did things her own way - like so many of their housemates. The year between fourth and fifth had changed her, made her meeker. The years since Hogwarts had only refined that, made her paler. She sat across from him now, a shadow of her former self.

"They say things get better with age," Millicent said softly, her voice rough with disuse.

"They do."

"Not all things. Some get forgotten. Seems like such a waste to be forgotten," she smiled sadly. "Such a waste."


	10. Bottled and Shelved

Title: Bottled and Shelved  
Author: Jmaria  
Word Count: 100  
Characters: Blaise, Millicent  
Rating: K  
Prompt: Restraint  
Authors Notes: I've got Milli on the brain.

__

Bottled and Shelved

They'd held her back for all the wrong reasons, Blaise thought to himself as he watched Millicent slam the bludger at the opposing chaser. She looked completely different up there than she ever had at Hogwarts. She looked freer.

She smiled at him, a genuine smile that didn't ask for anything back. He found himself smiling back at her. How had she managed to get past all had been forced on them at home and school to find such freedom? To find that peace without pretense?

He never could ask that question, and she never offered to give the answer.


	11. Like a Dream

Title: Like A Dream  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 100  
Characters: Arthur  
Challenge: #2, Inter-species Harmony  
Notes: It's a species all unto itself.

_Like a Dream_

He could still remember the day he brought it home to the Burrow. Molly had ranted on for bit how silly it was for them to have it. But he'd managed to talk her into letting him keep it. It had it's practical uses after all.

It seemed silly to say, but he'd never really thought they would be parted until it was gone. He'd been grateful when Dumbledore had told him where it was now. He sighed sadly as he watched it roaming around the Forbidden Forest. It seemed happy.

And his Ford Anglia still purred like a dream.


	12. Drowning in Pickles

Title: Drowning in Pickles  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 100  
Characters: Molly  
Challenge: #2, Inter-species Harmony  
Notes: I can see it happening.

_Drowning in Pickles_

Molly tried to comfort the poor shivering little house-elf. It just didn't sit right with her that something like that should happen to her. The wailing had stopped, and that was a comfort. But something told her that Arthur would not appreciate the fact that some of his best Firewhiskey was missing.

Desperate times called for desperate measures, and these were certainly desperate times. She just hoped she put enough in Winky's butterbeer to calm the poor thing down. It had always worked when the children were teething. And at least Winky wasn't trying to drown herself in pickles. Again.


	13. Fascination

Title: Fascination  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 100  
Characters: Percy  
Challenge: #2, Inter-species Harmony  
Notes: It's better if you just don't ask.

_Fascination_

Percy could never really explain his fascination with the creatures. It was just something he'd always had. Penelope had thought it rather cute, and asked him if he'd read _Charlotte's Web_, a muggle book about them. He'd never known there was a book about them. Then she'd giggled and had said that it was so completely out of character for him to be so fascinated with them.

So here he was, once again, on his day off. His collar undone, and leaning on an old fence post, staring in quiet wonderment. Watching tiny, pink, wriggly piglets wallowing in the mud.


	14. Strong Enough

Title: Strong Enough  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 100  
Characters: Charlie  
Challenge: #2, Inter-species Harmony  
Notes: Appreciation at it's best.

_Strong Enough_

It was sad to say that after working with dragons he'd practically lost his sense of smell. After the constant assault of the 'fire and brimstone' smell of the Reserve, it normally took him three or four days off the Reserve to smell properly again.

Until that trip to collect a wild dragon in the States. He'd been looking for it when he'd come across the little black and white furred creature, who promptly sprayed him. He'd been able to smell for the first time in months.

Which was why Charlie was trying to get some skunks on the Reserve.


	15. Hand Me Downs

Title: Hand-Me Downs  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 100  
Challenge: #3: Weasley Wardrobes  
Characters: Ron, Luna  
Notes: The last line is from the Simpsons, I think.

__

Hand-Me Downs

Ron grimaced as he tugged at the collar of Fred's old school shirt. Malfoy would have a field day when he saw the state of his school robes. His mum had lit into him for ruining some of his shirts, and this year he'd only been able to get one new one that fit properly.

Right now he was making due with the twins hand-me downs. He felt someone's eyes on him as he stood to get off the school train. He turned to see Luna giving him a grin.

"Didja know that your epidermis is showing? It's quite fetching."


	16. Dress to Match

Title: Dress to Match  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 100  
Challenge: #3: Weasley Wardrobes  
Characters: Arthur, Molly  
Notes: Originally, it was supposed to be about the twins. Obviously, it's not.

__

Dress to Match

_Just need a spot of confidence._ Arthur thought to himself as he made his way across the common room to Molly.

"Molly, about the Yule Ball -"

"Oh yes, Arthur. My dress robes are moss green." Molly smiled up at him. He stared at her in confusion. "You'll dress to match of course. If you wore red - well, it'd just not match."

"Moss green?" Arthur murmured.

"Yes, it goes nicely with my complexion. I'm off to bed, see you at breakfast." She smiled, leaving the common room.

"- would you like to go with me?" Arthur finished asking her.


	17. Prankster Princesses

Title: Prankster Princesses  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 100  
Challenge: #3: Weasley Wardrobes  
Characters: Fred, George, Katie, Angelina, Alicia  
Notes: The Prankster Prince is from Recess. I can imagine Fred and George having those titles.

__

Prankster Princesses

Fred shook the water from his hair as he reached for his clothes. It had been a hard game, and George and he had a lot of work to do on the Canary Cremes. He pulled on his shirt.

It was tighter than he remembered. He shook his head as he pulled on his pants, which also seemed to be tighter.

George stared at what his brother was wearing. Katie, Angie, and Allie were doubled over in laughter as they pointed at the twins.

"Love the Capri's, Fred!" Angie giggled.

"Nice cleavage, George!" Allie snorted.

"Thanks for the candies, boys!"


	18. In the Buff

Title: In the Buff  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 100  
Challenge: #3: Weasley Wardrobe  
Characters: Bill, Fleur, Ginny  
Note: Lack of a wardrobe . . .

__

In the Buff

Bill didn't want to get up, but Fleur was tickling him. He felt the cool breeze on his skin as he quickly made his way to the kitchen to get her ice cream. He _accio-ed_ two spoons and a bottle of whipped cream before turning back to the bedroom when he heard a loud pop. His eyes widened in shock as his baby sister appeared in the center of his kitchen. His hands dropped to cover himself.

"Bill, is it okay if I spend a few nights -" Ginny gaped at her stark naked brother. "Never mind, sorry to interrupt!"


	19. Hollow Smile

Title: Hollow Smile  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Challenge: 22 Family portrait  
Character: Draco, Ginny  
Team: MLE  
A/N: 1st drabble here.

__

Hollow Smile

He was an eternal youth, with that icy smirk forever on his lips. Sixteen with the world before him, his for the taking. At sixteen, the world might have cowered before his family's name. But time, unlike the portrait, did not remain frozen. He grew, some might even say he matured. He loved one woman, and priorities shifted. He disobeyed his father for her, and it cost him dearly.

All that was left of him was this image, forever preserved on canvas. Ginny held back her tears as Draco's haughty image sneered down at the woman he had died for.


	20. Bitter Fury

Title: Bitter Fury  
Word Count: 100  
Challenge: 22 Family portrait  
Character: Narcissa  
Team: MLE  
A/N: Follows the first drabble, but can stand alone

__

Bitter Fury

Narcissa watched as the Weasley child sobbed silently in her gallery. Didn't the foolish girl know it was useless? That her tears fell on painted ears? It would not bring her Draco back to the living, nor would avenge his death. The untrustworthy Dementors had already succeeded in that task.

She turned away from the portrait and found her facing the man she had wed. She had once loved Lucius, long ago. Her heart no longer held that sentiment.

He sneered almost triumphantly at his counterpart's actions. Lucius was out of her reach, but his portrait would suffer her wrath.


	21. Vile Vial

Title: Vile Vial  
Word Count: 100  
Characters: Neville, Luna  
Rating: G  
Challenge: Sick  
Summary: Being sick sucks  
Note: Gah, I'm late! But, on the plus side, it can be counted as both last week and this week's challenge. . .

_Vile Vial_

Neville groaned as he leaned back in the comfy four poster bed. He hated being sick. He'd laid in bed for so long that he couldn't stand to lay down anymore. He'd eaten bowl after bowl of broth, used an endless supply of tissues, and consumed more potions and pills than he cared to count. The door creaked open, and a blonde head appeared.

"I've brought something for you." She smiled.

"More broth?" He said weakly.

"No." She held out a vial.

Neville drained it.

"Gah!"

"I never said it had yummy goodness." Luna smiled. "It's medicine, not pumpkin juice."


	22. Charcoal Cake

Title: Charcoal Cake  
Word Count: 100  
Characters: Neville, Luna  
Rating: G  
Challenge: Cooking  
Summary: Neville just wanted to do something nice for her. . .  
Note: Follows the last drabble, but can stand alone

__

Charcoal Cake

It wasn't fair. Not one bit. There he was, with that silly look on his face, asking if she liked it. Neville gave her an uncertain smile. She chewed some more, trying to get through the thick substance. It was hopeless.

"So, how is it?" Neville asked eagerly.

"It's a good meatloaf." Luna watched his face fall.

"It's a cake."

"Neville, you ought to keep to the greenhouse and out of the kitchen." She tried to be blunt about it. Neville only smiled "The cake you made "  
"Is payback for that potion."

"You've got about three seconds to run."


	23. The Proper Use

Title: The Proper Use  
Word Count: 100  
Characters: Neville, Pansy  
Rating: G  
Challenge: Cooking  
Summary: He was bound to screw this one up.  
Note: I was thinking of Ferrero Rocher candies, and this popped out. . .

__

The Proper Use

She couldn't believe the Muggle Studies professor had assigned her the bumbling Longbottom. The professor had droned on and Neville scribbled down the notes frantically. Pansy snickered. He was more likely to poison them then actually succeed with that muggle contraption. The professor stood before them, staring coldly at Pansy.

"Miss Parkinson, since Mr. Longbottom has done all the work, you should be the first to try it."

She took the fruit and dipped it into the boiling pot. Her eyes widened and she stared at him in disbelief. He'd properly used a fondue pot, and the results were edible.


	24. While the Cat's Away

Title: While The Cat's Away  
Team: MLE  
Word Count: 100  
Characters / Pairings: Narcissa/Lucius  
Challenge: Challenge 23: Animals or Pets

__

While The Cat's Away

Narcissa shook the cage. The small creature whimpered and tried to hide in the corner. As if that could prevent her from shaking it harder. She shook it a little harder, in fact. Had this annoying pest not made it's presence known, she wouldn't have to resort to such lower class tactics. The rodent squeaked shrilly. It was quite annoying.

"Narcissa." Lucius strode into the room. He eyed the cage with disgust. "Don't damage Wormtail too much, my dear. The Dark Lord still has need of him."

"You spoil all my fun, Lucius." She pouted, giving it one more shake.


	25. Pretty Bird

Title: Pretty Bird  
Team: MLE  
Word Count: 100  
Characters / Pairings: Narcissa  
Challenge: Challenge 23: Animals or Pets

__

Pretty Bird

As birds chirped outside, Narcissa stared at the empty bird cage. It had sat in that corner, bent and broken with the sun reflecting on the tiny metal bars. She had cherished the gift of the brightly colored Weaver bird. England was too cold for the tiny bird, and she had put up warming charms to fool it.

It had been a wedding present, the symbol of a full and rich life. It was a symbol of how her marriage was a cage. She smashed the cage, freeing it. At least one of them would be free.

"Fly, pretty bird."


	26. Darling

Title: Darling  
Team: MLE  
Words: 100  
Challenge: #29 - Song Lyric Challenge  
Characters: Narcissa, Draco, implied Lucius  
Rating: PG  
Notes: The lyric is "Darlin'/ Tell me what to do to make things right". _Darlin'_ is in fact owned by the Backstreet Boys (hangs head in shame) This is what happens when your music player is set to random.

__

Darling

"

Darling, tell me what to do to make things right." Narcissa cooed at the little blond haired boy in her arms, brushing his hair back from his face. He merely sniffled and burrowed closer to his mother. Narcissa sighed, as she felt something wet on her stomach preceded by the sound of a trumpeting blow. Narcissa sighed, rocking her son against her, hoping the potion kicked in soon.

When he was asleep, Narcissa grimaced at the booger stain on her brand new silk gown. For Salazar's Sake! When she'd made that offer, she certainly hadn't imagined he'd ruin her dress!


	27. Tears

Title: Tears  
Team: MLE  
Words: 100  
Challenge: #29 - Song Lyric Challenge  
Characters: Draco  
Rating: PG-13  
Notes: The lyric is "But she could not hide her tears 'Cause they were sent to wash away those years". _Wash Away Those Years_ is owned by Creed. There is character death in this.

__

Tears

Draco stared down at the twisted body on the cobblestone path of Diagon Alley. Her robes were torn to rags and vivid red welts still marked her flesh. One hand clutched a bit of parchment with a faint scrawl he remembered seeing in his school days.

"_But she could not hide her tears 'Cause they were sent to wash away those years._"

For years they had been taught not to cry, not to give anyone the upper hand by showing emotion. Draco slipped the parchment into his pocket. He bent to kiss her forehead, and turned from Pansy's lifeless form.


	28. Confession

Title: Confession  
Team: MLE  
Words: 100  
Challenge: #29 - Song Lyric Challenge  
Characters: Draco, Pansy, implied Harry  
Rating: PG-13  
Notes: The lyric is "She whispered softly To tell a story About how she had been wronged". _Wash Away Those Years_ is owned by Creed. This is a companion piece to Tears, kinda a prequel.

__

Confession

She whispered softly to tell a story about how she had been wronged, but he ignored her, too lost in his own pain to pay attention to hers. Pansy shook his arm, tears slipping down her cheeks as she pleaded with him. When all she got was his stony silence, she slapped him. He barely heard her pleas, her angry screams didn't register either.

"You're a cold bastard just like him, Draco!" She cried bitterly, flinging the ring at him. "Congratulations!"

Draco didn't hear the door slam, his mind reeling at the image of his Pansy wrapped in Potter's arms.


	29. Ending

Title: Ending  
Team: MLE  
Words: 100  
Challenge: #29 - Song Lyric Challenge  
Characters: Draco, implied Harry  
Rating: PG-13  
Notes: The lyric is "I don't even know Which way it oughta go Get out before you drown Before they bring us down". _My Only Enemy_ is owned by American Hi-Fi. A tiny bit dark, implied death.

__

Ending

"You think you're finally free, Potter?" Draco shouted against the stone walls of his prison. This was all stupid bleeding Scarhead's fault. A Malfoy brought down by Potter? It was inconceivable. "I'll find you! You won't get away alive! I'll see to that!"

Draco clawed the stone again. "I don't even know which way it oughta go." He cried, twisting it one way then the other. He looked frantically at something as it splashed into the water. "Get out before you drown, before they bring us down." He whispered conspiratorially. Then he cackled hysterically as the frigid water rose higher.


	30. Never Satisfied

Title: Never Satisfied  
Team: MLE  
Words: 100  
Challenge: #29 - Song Lyric Challenge  
Characters: Narcissa, Lucius  
Rating: PG-13  
Notes: The lyric is "A never satisfied girl's what they call me". _Do You Know (What It Takes)_ is owned by Robyn. Early courtship fun.

__

Never Satisfied

"I've been called many things in my life, Lucius Malfoy, but is that truly what they are calling me now?" Narcissa said, trying very hard to conceal her excitement.

"Yes, it is, Miss Black." Lucius purred.

"A never satisfied girl's what they call me?" Narcissa felt the beginnings of a smirk forming. "I suppose it is true. I'm not the type to settle for second best. I strive for top quality in all my endeavors." She said, blinking her eyes coyly. "Now the question is, Lucius, if you are of that caliber as well."

"I assure you I am, Narcissa."


	31. Obsession

Title: Obsession  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG-13  
Characters: Neville/Pansy  
Challenge: Shamrocks

__

Obsession

He'd never admit to her that she fascinated him. He was a typical stubborn Gryffindork, they weren't known for admitting their defeats even when they were painfully obvious. He had been ogling her in the Great Hall all morning. So she did what any respectable Slytherin would do to prove her superiority. She ambushed him in one of the dungeon hallways and snogged him senseless. She basked in the afterglow of success while he just stared at her hip.

"Longbottom, what're you staring at?" She snapped.

"Well, you've got a tattoo of a shamrock on your hip." Neville said smiling.


	32. Upon Further Examination

Title: Upon Further Examination  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: Pg-13  
Characters: Neville/Pansy  
Challenge: Shamrocks  
Note: Another way Neville could have seen the tat. . .

__

Upon Further Examination

Neville would have never believed in a million years that he'd be in bed with Pansy Parkinson wrapped in his arms. Neville didn't dare think about what would happen on the day she wasn't. Neville kissed along her belly, already imagining his child growing there. She gave a fluttery sigh when he paused, staring at the dark marking on her hip.

"Neville." Pansy pouted.

"You've got a tattoo."

"What?" Pansy cried. She stared down in disbelief at the silver snake entwined in a bed of four-leaf clovers. "It was fake!"

"It suits you." Neville grinned, tracing it with his forefinger.


	33. Inquiring Minds

****

Title:

Inquiring Minds  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters:** Neville/Luna  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Challenge:** Cousins  
Notes: Does that line sound familiar? It should.

_Inquiring Minds_

"Neville?" Luna said softly from the fold of his arm.

"Hm?" Neville replied, tracing his fingers along her pale flesh.

"I've just realized something."

"Oh, and what's that?" He kissed at the nape of her neck.

"Well, I've found out that I'm your father's brother's nephew's cousin's former roommate."

Neville stared at her in confusion. What exactly was she trying to tell him? Were they cousins, and if so . . . he pulled back, looking at her with something akin to fear in his eyes.

"What's that make us?" He said hesitantly.  
"Absolutely nothing!" She whispered, soundly kissing him.


	34. Inquiring Minds, version 2

Title:Inquiring Minds v.2  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters:** Neville/Luna  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Challenge:** Cousins Slight alteration to the first version.  
Notes: Slight alteration on the first one.

_Inquiring Minds, v.2_

"Neville?" Luna said softly from the fold of his arm.

"Hm?" Neville replied, tracing his fingers along her pale flesh.

"I've just realized something."

"Oh, and what's that?" He kissed the nape of her neck.

"Well, I've found out that I'm your father's brother's nephew's cousin's step niece."

Neville stared at her in confusion. What exactly was she trying to tell him? Were they cousins, and if so . . . he pulled back, looking at her with something akin to fear in his eyes.

"What's that make us?" He said hesitantly.  
"Second cousins by marriage, twice removed."

_thud_

"Neville?"


	35. Interesting Facts

Title: Interesting Facts  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters:** Neville, Pansy  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Challenge:** Cousins**  
**Notes: I blame the slow elevator for this one.

_Interesting Facts_

"Get out of my way, you fat lump." Pansy sneered at him as she, shoving him away. Neville squared his shoulders and held his ground.

"Oi, Parkinson." He called.

"What?" She spun around, ready to throw an insult back at any of his lame attempts at witty sarcasm.

"I was looking at the Longbottom family tree the other day, the Longbottoms' are quite an old Wizarding family?" He said quietly.

"So?"

"Well, I got to the bit where the Longbottom line descends into the Parkinson line." Pansy stiffened. "The muggle-born Parkinson line at that. Interesting isn't it, cuz?" He smirked.


	36. Interests

Title: Interests  
Author: Jmaria  
Word Count: 100  
Characters: Arthur  
Challenge #13: Career Interviews  
Notes: I can't remember if McGonagall was a professor when he was or not, so the professor has no name.

_Interests_

"Well, Mr. Weasley, I see you've managed to keep to that schedule I've given you?" The professor asked, dipping the quill into the nearest pot of ink.

"Yes, professor." Arthur said nervously.

"I've been going over your record, Arthur. Which career were you aiming for?"

"Well, something in the ministry perhaps. Muggle relations?"

"Hm. According to your file, you're much more interested in Muggle inventions than you are Muggles." The professor sighed. "I would suggest a position in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department. It means you'll need to seriously focus on bringing your Charms, Transfigurations and Potions grades up."


	37. Wild Child

Title: Wild Child  
Author: Jmaria  
Word Count: 100  
Characters: Charlie, McGonagall  
Challenge #13: Career Interviews

_Wild Child_

"Charlie Weasley, honestly!" Professor McGonagall sighed. "You were supposed -"  
"Sorry, Professor. I was in Care of Magical Creatures class, and -" Charlie tried to grin it off, that seemed to work with McGonagall. Most of the other professors as well.

"Mr. Weasley, I know, you were far too busy seeing what dangerous creature you could nick from the pens for your private study." She raised her eyebrow when she saw his sheepish grin. "Honestly." He was as bad as Hagrid.

"Do you want to hear what career I want?"

"Let me guess, something with magical creatures?"

"Dragons."

McGonagall sighed.


	38. Unbecoming

Title: Unbecoming  
Word Count: 100  
Team: MLE  
Characters: Narcissa, Lucius, Bellatrix  
Challenge: #32 – Manners/Protocol

_Unbecoming_

Narcissa's dress clung loosely to her flesh as she glided over to her new husband. She smiled -_just a tiny one, Cissa, only raise the edge of one side, yes a half-smile Cissa- _at the appropriate intervals. She mingled with only the wives that Lucius had pointed out earlier in the evening. She weighed each word heavily, carefully as he had instructed, speaking nearly in code with fellow Death Eaters, while the commoners thought it idle prattle.

It was then that she heard a familiar cackling laugh behind her. She cringed, turning to face Bellatrix, thinking the cackle was unbecoming.


	39. Sibling Rivalry

Title: Sibling Rivalry  
**Team:** MLE  
**Word count:** 100  
**Characters/pairings:** Baby Narcissa, Bellatrix, Mrs. Black  
**Challenge:** #33 - Babies

_Sibling Rivalry_

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes to glare at the new golden child of the Black family. Both of the elder Black sisters were feeling resentful of the six month old baby girl. Narcissa was by far the fairest of the three. Andromeda might be able to shrug off the slight, but Bellatrix could not. Bellatrix felt the anger swell up inside her. She wanted to slap that happy baby grin off her face. She watched in glee as Narcissa blinked twice as her cheek reddened. The angelic little face crumpled into howling tears. The adults rushed to comfort her. Bellatrix scowled.


	40. Waterworks

Title: Waterworks  
**Team:** MLE  
**Word count:** 100  
**Characters/pairings:** Toddler Narcissa, Bellatrix, Mrs. Black  
**Challenge:** #33 - Babies

_Waterworks_

Narcissa clapped her hands joyfully as the adults fawned over her. From her bassinet, she could see a little girl dressed in an emerald green dress like hers. Bella, her sister, glared at her. Little Narcissa knew Bella was thinking wicked things again and that they were directed at her.

Narcissa smiled at Bella, jutting out her bottom lip. The tears started up immediately, and Narcissa howled in pain. Her chubby little fingers pointing accusingly at Bella.

"Bewwa mean!" Narcissa sniffled.

"Bellatrix Black!" Mother scolded, leading her out of the room by her ear. Bella winced in pain. Narcissa smiled.


	41. Changed Again

Title: Changed Again  
**Team:** MLE  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairings:** Narcissa, Regulus  
**Challenge:** #34: Saying Goodbye

_Changed Again_

Narcissa stood at the edge of the freshly-dug graves. Her world had changed once again, it seemed. The winter wind chilled her to the bone, even though the black mink cloak was wrapped tightly around her. A stranger spoke quietly to her, offering his condolences. Narcissa thought back to the child sleeping at the Malfoy Manor, and the man who was little more than a child that had left her life. Lucius had refused to come with her, to see him put into the ground. She stood alone at the edge of Regulus Black's grave.

"Good-bye, little cousin." She whispered.


	42. Redecorating

Title: Redecorating  
**Team:** MLE  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairings:** Narcissa, Draco  
**Challenge:** #34: Saying Goodbye

_Redecorating_

Lucius had always told her she'd had a fine hand at the little details. She stood in his study, wondering how much he had actually contributed to the room's design and dignity. There was the dark mahogany desk she had brought home after her parents' deaths, priceless matching vases she'd gotten as a wedding gift. The only thing that Lucius had added to it had been the portraits of his father and himself.

"Mother?" Draco asked.

"I was wondering how much I'd have to do to get him out of this room." She took her aim. "Not very much work."


	43. All in a Lifetime

Title: All in a Lifetime  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters:** Neville  
**Challenge:** Gran's Hat  
**Notes:** none

_All in a Lifetime_

Neville remembered the first time he'd seen the silly thing. He'd been a baby and it had frightened him. By the time he was eleven, he was embarrassed by it. When he was thirteen, he was glad she had it. Especially since it had given him one of his best memories of Snape, even if it had been a boggart and not the real thing. When he was seventeen, he'd been excited to see it in the crowd of people waiting for him. At eighteen, there had been tears. Now it would forever sit on his mantle, full of memories


	44. Accustomed to Her Face

Title: Accustomed to Her Face  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 100  
A/N: I was cleaning off my laptop and found a few drabbles that I had started for Huff100 and never submitted, so I'm sticking them in here (yeah, I still need to balance out the 'crossed ones and the pure

__

Accustomed to Her Face

Susan smiled shyly, but it wasn't as if Justin really noticed her. She wondered if he knew what she truly felt for him. How she loved him so, how much she really cared for him. How her heart had broken when he'd been Petrified their second year . . . how relieved she felt when he had wrapped his arms around her when Cedric had been killed. Now as he spoke to Ernie all he could say was, "I've grown accustomed to her face."

He couldn't even be original. He had to rip off a muggle playwright. The smile slipped.


	45. Memorial

Title: Memorial  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.  
Word Count: 150  
A/N: I was cleaning off my laptop and found a few drabbles that I had started for Huff100 and never submitted, so I'm sticking them in here (yeah, I still need to balance out the 'crossed ones and the pure

__

Memorial

Rose Zeller had been nervous when she'd been sorted. Whispers had been floating around the first year Hufflepuffs in the Great Hall. Everyone knew what had happened to poor Cedric Diggory the year before, but none of the older Hufflepuffs had said anything about it yet.

The fifth year prefect Hannah Abbott was the first and only one to mention their tiny memorial to them in the common room.

"That's Cedric's scarf. We found it in here at the end of term." she paused, tears glittering in her eyes, her fingers hovered over it but not touching it. "Cedric was a true 'Puff. He was an example to us all. We could all stand to learn from his sacrifice."

No one spoke, and that night (and many that followed that night) Rose found herself sitting before the fire and finding comfort in the simple memorial to a boy who'd died.


	46. Not So Bad

Title: Not So Bad  
Team: MLE  
Word count: 100  
Characters: Narcissa, Andromeda, Bellatrix  
Challenge: #53: starting school  
Notes: none

__

Not So Bad

Narcissa had been thrilled the day the letter had arrived. For years, Bella had told her that she was a Squib and that the letter wouldn't come. Andy had comforted her and told her that it would come. And then they would get even with Bella.

Narcissa waited for the Sorting Hat to pick her house. She wanted to be in Ravenclaw, with Andy, but the hat shouted Slytherin instead. Hiding her disappointment, she sat down stiffly at the table.

"Welcome to Slytherin, little Cissy." Bella gloated.

"Welcome, Narcissa." Lucius Malfoy smirked. Bella scowled. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.


	47. White Butterflies

Title: White Butterflies  
Author: Jmaria  
Team: Keeper  
Words: 100  
Challenge: #11 Skin  
Rating: PG-13  
Pair: Blaise/Luna

**__**

White Butterflies

She had a small birthmark on her hip. He blinked. After all their hurried and breathless exploration, he had never noticed this creamy imperfection on her otherwise flawless skin. He traced it softly with his fingertip.

"It's just an old scar," she said quietly, her fingers brushing over his. "A bit of hot metal Mother was working with when she died hit my skirt. Burned a hole right through the fabric."

She shivered when Blaise lowered his lips to it. He eased himself over her, covering her mouth gently with his. It was a beautiful fragile butterfly, just like her.


	48. Lover's Kiss

Title: Lover's Kiss  
Team: MLE  
Rating: PG  
Challenge: #54 Dementors  
Pair: Narcissa, Lucius  
Words: 100

**__**

Lover's Kiss

Narcissa gazed quietly out of her study window. Lucius had been arrested three hours ago. She rubbed her temples, her headache was getting worse. How stupid could Lucius be? Joining in on a raid at the Ministry, honestly!  
Narcissa took a deep drink of her wine, her hand shaking not with fear but with rage. She could not believe that her foolish husband had put her in this situation. But a trace of a smile flickered across her lips. She'd kissed him before he left, a promise of what she'd do when he returned. He'd beg for the Dementor's kiss


End file.
